


Crazy On You

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Post TFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "...My love is the evenin' breeze touchin' your skinThe gentle, sweet singin' of leaves in the windThe whisper that calls after you in the nightAnd kisses your ear in the early moonlightAnd you don't need to wonder, you're doing fineMy love, the pleasure's mine...""Crazy On You," Heart





	

Sherlock looked down into John's eyes, and knew he was close, it wasn't deductive reasoning that told him, but instinct, and the way John held on to him just a little too tightly, his eyes almost closed and his breath stuttered in just that way.

"I have you, love," he whispered.

"Sherlock," John murmured against his lips, and they were both lost. As Sherlock's brain refocused, he remembered their first frantic time, both so afraid it wouldn't be all they had dreamed of and fought for for so long. But their love was big enough, wild enough and mad enough to completely shatter and yet rebuild them into something stronger, something almost sane. Since that time, their lovemaking was always tender, an act of respect and gentle passion; their past grievances and ghosts were not odd bedfellows; they had become merely the history that they endeavoured never to repeat.

"Where did you go, Sherlock?" John was cradling him in his arms and kissing away the hot tears that were streaming down his face. 

"Just remembering our first time; I was so afraid I wouldn't be enough, that you'd change your mind about me, about us."

John shook his head and pressed a kiss into Sherlock's love-mussed curls, then confessed softly, "I was terrified that I'd let you down, that you had made me into someone I could never be, but you kept telling me how much you loved me, not in words, but in how you touched me, how you shivered and moaned so beautifully when I entered you, the trust in your eyes at that moment broke something in me, Sherlock, and I knew then, that we were okay, finally."


End file.
